


队友

by Braisedcrab



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: AU，假设一下，布冯是个后卫，和卡西当了队友，傻白甜向，极其OOC





	1. Chapter 1

Gigi醒来的时候一霎怀疑自己还在梦里。这样的梦他做过很多次了，Iker穿着他的衣服，两人在床上安静地相拥，仿佛是最亲密不过的恋人一般……事实上，在梦里他们就是恋人。除了他现在还穿着衣服之外，这和梦里一模一样。

这种梦境与现实的混淆让他有些迷糊，他甚至忍不住凑过去亲了下Iker的脸颊，把人抱得更紧了点。然而Iker有点醒了过来，含糊地说，“Gigi，几点了？”

这句话突然把他拉回了现实。梦里他们从来没有这样的对话，昨晚的回忆也迅速地恢复。哦，对了，昨晚他们喝多了，Iker不敢回家，又坚决不肯花那个“冤枉钱”住酒店，所以跟他回来了。

意识到这点，Gigi几乎想立刻把自己缠到Iker身上的四肢给缩回去，但他还是装作若无其事地慢慢松开，看了下时间，“八点二十，你还能睡一会。”

Iker嘀咕了些什么，往他怀里蹭了蹭，又睡了过去。

Gigi大气都不敢出一下。待Iker似乎再次睡着了才慢慢地挪开，瞬间冲进厕所里。

他用水泼了下脸颊，试图冷静一点。

他仔细回想了前一天晚上的事，越发地忐忑，只能希冀于Iker不记得了，或者只当作喝高之后的行为异常。否则……否则他也不知道能怎么办。

Gigi是7月来的马德里。刚到达马德里，酷热的天气就给了他一个下马威。他并不怕冷，可是实在没想到马德里的夏天能热成这样。但加入皇马的兴奋冲淡了这种不适。

而他到更衣室的第一天，皇马那名小门将见到他就愣了下。

Gigi已经做好了被敌视的准备，毕竟他到来是因为耶罗的离去，而众所周知，耶罗是因为什么原因才离开的。然而……

“Hola，你会西班牙语吗？”

Gigi所有准备都落空了。现在是吵架也要确定语言是否相通吗？

但他还是老实地点了点头，“我会一点。”

“那太好了。”男孩露出了大大的笑脸，把手伸了出去，“我是Iker Casillas，你可以叫我Iker。”

Gigi握住了那只手，作为一名门将，Iker的手出乎意料地小，但更让他意外的是他居然没有敌意，传闻中西班牙人对意大利人的偏见，这个大男孩和耶罗之间宛如父子的情谊都仿佛不存在一样，“Gianluigi Buffon，你可以叫我Gigi。”

Iker又看了他好几眼，“Gigi，你真的只有25岁？”

“是的。”Iker的眼神让他有些迷惑，“怎么了？”

“不，没什么，欢迎来到马德里，tio。”Iker再次露出大大的笑脸。

尽管这句话很正常，可是Gigi总觉得Iker的用法和其他人有点不一样。然而他没有机会问，他必须进行体检了。

加入皇马之后，他以惊人的速度和Iker熟悉起来，几乎可以说形影不离。可能是因为他们实际年龄最相近——Iker已经不止一次地用tio调侃他长得像他叔叔——也可能是因为他们非常投契，没有任何语言障碍。

啊，是的是的，没有语言障碍。尽管他西班牙语还不是特别好，但是意大利语和西班牙语是如此相近，即使他偶尔冒出意大利语Iker也能完全听懂。

事实上，他和Iker之间的关系比和其他人亲密得多得多。他可以和其他人很好地相处，但只有在Iker身边才能完全放松下来。Iker是他从未想象过会拥有的那种朋友。完全懂他，喜欢他，愿意经常地陪伴他。原本，原本Gigi是这么认为的。但是最后他发现根本不是这样。

那天，罗纳尔多邀请大家去参加派对，“会有很多美女”，罗纳尔多是这么说的。大家纷纷响应，但Gigi并不是很想去，他不喜欢这种场合。

假如只有他自己，他可以立刻就拒绝了，可是他不知道Iker想不想去。毕竟Iker还是单身，他也许会喜欢这种被美女环绕的场合。这个想法让他有些不舒服。

然后他听见Iker说，“我不去了，我家里有事。”

“天啊，Iker，你都22岁了。”

“可是我真的有事，你们去吧，玩得开心点。”

“好吧。那Gigi……”

“Gigi也不一定有空……”Iker这么说。

“Iker，你可不是Gigi的发言人，也不是他妻子。”罗纳尔多大笑着说。

“我有约了。”Gigi抢着回答，“抱歉，我也去不了。”

这个回答倒是让所有队友露出了明了的暧昧微笑。

第二天，队友们都去了罗纳尔多家里参加派对，只剩下他和Iker。他们走出俱乐部的时候，Iker突然抱住他的胳膊说，“我们去看电影吧。”

Gigi有些发愣，也许是因为他没什么反应，Iker的笑容僵住了，“Gigi，你不会是真的和别人有约吧？”

他连忙摇头，“当然不是。我还以为你不去是因为你妈妈又要你早点回家吃饭。”他撒了个小小的谎，但也不得不说谎，天知道他方才为什么会觉得他们这样有点像秘密交往的情侣。

Iker高兴起来，“我和妈妈说了，我今晚和朋友有约会，会晚点回去。”他拿出早就买好的电影票，是《黑客帝国3》。这冲淡了Gigi的窘迫，毕竟他认知里情侣约会似乎都更中意爱情片。

电影很好，尽管理解起来对没看过前两部的Gigi来说有点吃力，然而观影过程还是十分愉快——或多或少也有陪他的人是Iker的原因在。这愉快延续到他们去吃饭的时候。等他意识到的时候，他搂着Iker，站在Iker推荐的餐厅前。

那种他们像是情侣是错觉再次浮起。Gigi不知道这到底是错觉还是别的一些什么，这明明是朋友间很普通的交往，他们也不是没有一起出去玩过，为什么他今天总是那么多疑，是因为队友听见他有约时的暧昧笑容吗？

然而在点菜的时候，那种微妙的暧昧感消失殆尽。因为Iker居然要点高乐高。

这是一家意大利餐厅，可是Iker要点高、乐、高！更让Gigi震惊的是，他们不但提供高乐高，还二话不说地送了上来。

“这可一点也不意大利。”他嘀咕着。

“可是这很西班牙。”Iker笑得十分得意。

出于对意大利美食的自豪，Gigi认为自己有义务向Iker灌输一些美食的认知。Iker听得很认真，似乎也十分赞同，假如他不一直捧着那杯高乐高的话会更有说服力一点。

Gigi十分怀疑，Iker会推荐这家意大利餐厅是不是就是因为他们提供高乐高。

但是他能有什么办法呢？Iker对意大利的食物并不是很了解，甚至在他询问最喜欢的食物时回了个“土豆煎蛋”。

也是在那一刻，Gigi放弃了语言宣教，因为所有的美食图景都在土豆煎蛋的阴影下支离破碎。他只能用事实告诉Iker，意大利随便什么食物都比土豆煎蛋好一万倍。

然而直到吃完了他也没能把Iker的印象扭过来。

Gigi不死心地再次和Iker推荐意大利美食，Iker饶有兴致地听着，听着听着，他突然抓住了Gigi的手。

Gigi的心漏跳了一拍，“怎……怎么了？”

Iker笑了起来，眼睛明亮得不可思议，“我听说你们意大利人不打手势就不会说话了，是真的吗？”

“啊？嗯……不……不是的……”Gigi支支吾吾地说着，后面的话吞得快连自己都听不清了。他有些懊恼，他根本就是在印证Iker的偏见吧？

Iker的笑容越来越大，尤其是Iker似乎一直在盯着他的嘴唇，这让他有些莫名的羞赧。Gigi知道自己有问题，可是这感觉太陌生了，他完全不知道这到底代表了什么，只能看着Iker踮起脚，慢慢地靠近，最后在他嘴角印上一吻。

“好了，我回家了。”Iker活泼地说，像是什么事都没发生一样冲他挥了挥手，钻进了车子里。Gigi傻乎乎地跟着挥手，跟Iker告别，迷糊地游荡在停车场里。然后他想起车子还在俱乐部，只好叫了辆出租车回去。

可是Iker到底是什么意思呢？只是想调戏一下他吗？

他的手和唇角都像在发烫。Gigi挣扎着让自己放松下来，努力说服自己这只是Iker一时兴起的小游戏，可是根本不行。直到回到家里，他洗完澡扑到床上，眼前还是Iker抓住他手的样子。

他似乎睡了，又似乎没有。Iker好像来他家了，他们接吻，互相抚摸着，褪去所有的衣物，紧密地贴合在一起，再也没有任何保留。在他们终于结合在一起的时候，Iker的眼睛是湿润的，但又非常明亮，和抓住他的手的时候一模一样。

Gigi醒了过来，低咒了声，然后起床洗内裤。

从那天起，Gigi发觉呆在Iker身边是一种甜蜜的折磨。

他几乎每晚都会梦见Iker。有些时候他们会非常亲密地住在一起，就像他屋子里多了Iker再正常不过一样。更多的时候他们在做更亲密的事。亲吻、抚摸，甚至直接结合。Iker柔顺地迎合着他，眼里满是对他的爱意。

然而这些全都是梦。现实中Iker依然只是他的朋友。只有他为Iker的接近欢喜，为他们的肢体接触而欢喜又紧张不已。

以往正常的碰触似乎也带上别的意味。也不知道从什么时候开始，场上庆祝的时候Iker就只会扑他。也许是因为距离Iker最近的往往就是他了吧。但是当留意起来，事实上无论他和Iker之间是不是还有别人，Iker都只会扑他。

也许是因为他们关系好。Gigi这么想，但内心深处却在窃喜，总觉得自己对Iker来说和其他人不一样。不然Iker为什么只喜欢扑他？明明Iker和卡洛斯他们的关系也很好。

但当察觉到Iker和他存在频繁的肢体接触以后，他就越发敏感起来。每回Iker扑上来，Gigi几乎可以说是贪婪地感受着怀里躯体的柔韧。Iker真的很小只，作为一个门将，才180厘米左右的身高实在过分娇小——尽管Iker不只一次地强调，他穿上鞋子有186厘米——但刚好可以被他圈在怀里。Iker把脸埋在他的颈窝里，嬉笑着，紧贴着的肌肤、拂在他脖颈上的气息都让他有点起反应。

到洗澡时考验则是更加可怕。以前没有察觉的时候还好，可是那天以后，Gigi几乎每次洗澡的时候，眼睛都会不自觉地放到旁边的Iker身上，看着水滴从Iker白皙得过分的肌肤上滑落，直到淡色的乳尖。每回到这里，Gigi就不敢再把视线往下移，但也很难移开眼睛。他幻想着自己如何舔弄那乳尖，吸吮着，玩弄着，直至Iker身体都染上一层粉色。他只是想想下身就已经被唤醒，只能悄悄地把热水改成冷水，好让自己清醒一点。然而这样的偷窥也让他惶恐，他已经好几次直接撞上Iker也看过来的眼睛，有一次甚至是正在幻想着自己怎么抚遍他全身的时候。他只能勉强扯出一个笑容，Iker还毫无所觉地还以笑容。这让他觉得自己真是无比龌龊。

他想过自己是不是应该换个位置，但是只要想想Iker的身体会被另一个人看见就闷闷不乐。所以他赖在那里，哪儿都不去。

他知道这并不正常，他居然喜欢上了自己的队友，这甚至是他的初恋！更痛苦的是，他喜欢Iker，Iker却是直的。

是的是的，Iker是直的，Gigi很确定这一点。Iker也和他讨论过好几次女人，也问过他喜欢哪类型的女性。无论他有多喜欢Iker，他都不可能有任何回应。然而他根本无法放弃。

而这种纠结终于让他快疯了。那天Iker跳到他身上，在他耳边喊着他的名字。耳畔的气息，怀里柔韧的身躯，连同抵在他身上的乳尖，居然让他瞬间勃起了。

原本还在兴奋地叫喊着的Iker僵了下，一脸不太确定地移开了点往下看。

Gigi有些忐忑，他想说是运动勃起，但是那是Iker跳到他身上才起来的，他们贴得那么近，Iker会信吗？

然后Iker看着他下半身笑了起来，“Gigi，需要帮忙吗？”

“什么？”Gigi以为自己听错了。

“我说，你需不需要帮忙？”

Gigi有点眩晕，可是很快他冷静了下来。他是被……调戏了吧？他很清楚西班牙人有多爱开玩笑，Iker开这种玩笑也很正常。估计Iker就是想给自己推几部片子，但也没发现自己是被他弄起来的。

但是Iker的帮忙在他脑子里自动转换成修长的手指隔着球裤握住他阴茎的画面，结果他……彻底起来了。

他把Iker推开，一语不发地一边走向更衣室一边弄球裤，意图让那里看上去更像是皱褶。Iker很快又追了上来，语速飞快地说，“抱歉，Gigi。我……我错了。 ”

Gigi抬眼看向Iker的脸，那上面满是无措。他知道这一幕要是让媒体拍下来，还不知道会写些什么，可是他现在已经无暇顾及了。他甚至还有些恶意地想，假如Iker真的觉得抱歉，那用自己来换好了。

他扭头继续向更衣室走去。

好不容易解决了生理问题。出来的时候他又遇上了Iker。这是Gigi没有预料到的，因为Iker总是和他一样，很快就开始洗澡。

这意味着待会他很可能需要单独和Iker共用浴室。这个可能让他又有点心律失常。但是他刚发泄过，他也还能控制住自己。

“Gigi，对不起。”Iker的唇色发白。原本就淡了，现在根本是没有血色。

可是这根本不是Iker的错，是他的问题。

Gigi把Iker拥入怀中，那种充实的感觉让他有些安心，也让他觉得自己真是个人渣。他根本不知道自己想说什么，可是不抱住Iker，会让他觉得失去了Iker，就因为刚才的举动。

“以后别开这种玩笑了。”Gigi最后只能这么说。

他害怕下次他就忍不住直接把Iker按倒侵犯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2003年大罗在皇马的时候经常开party，但是卡西没去过。  
> 布冯是推测他不喜欢去……因为他平时就是不喜欢参加集体活动的自闭儿童，尤文各种聚会很难找到他的身影……为啥会让布冯当后卫是因为……卡西从小梦想当门将，让改行过的布冯改行比较合理……实际上我只是想写浴室梗我会说（。  
> 另，板鸭的意大利餐厅有没有高乐高我不知道，我瞎编的。我也没在意大利当地吃过，也不清楚会不会有，毕竟都是南欧。但是嘛……高乐高肯定不意大利（。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开碰碰车

Gigi觉得自己也许需要找个女人。不需要建立感情，只是肉体的欢愉也可以。也许发泄出来他就不会老肖想Iker的肉体。

他决定去酒吧。

但是Iker立刻跟了上来。

“我也要去。我还没去过酒吧。”

Gigi当场就想折返，那种地方就不该让Iker去。但是Iker已经成年了，他有什么理由？

那天以后，这个星期他和Iker都非常别扭。Iker小心翼翼的，不再像以往那么肆无忌惮地和他打闹。这减轻了他的负担，可是又让他更加焦虑。他根本不想Iker疏远他，更不想见到Iker和别人亲热。今天他实在控制不住抱住Iker，往他脸上咬了一口发泄。Iker露出这个星期以来最开朗的笑容，直接往他脸上亲了一口，害得他现在都还觉得脸颊那儿正在发热。

现在拒绝的话，Iker会不会误会？

Gigi没有办法，只能带着Iker一起过去。

但其实是的，这是他和Iker的关系变得正常的好时机。喝几杯，一起找两个美女，哥俩好。

然而Iker和队友、男性朋友接触他都不喜欢，更别说想和Iker进行更深入交流的美女了。何况他也根本不想在Iker面前和别人亲热。他只想看着Iker，把他揉进自己怀里。

刚坐下没多久，就有人来搭讪了。假如没有Iker，Gigi可能还有心思和她发展一下，可是现在他完全没有这个心思。更让他恼火的是，他刚拒绝了这位，回头一看，Iker和一名深色肤色的黑发蓝眼美女聊上了。

Gigi真的怀疑，Iker是不是对深色肤色和蓝眼睛有什么喜好，所以他才会和自己那么亲热。他有些生气，直接抓住Iker的手，“我们走了。”

Iker迷糊地看着他，“为什么？”

“我没带钱包。”他撒了个谎。

Iker一脸明了，笑着和身旁的美女告别，和他一块走了出去。

“幸好我们什么都没点。”

看见Iker松了口气的样子，Gigi也忍不住笑了起来，“嗯。”

“要不，我们买点酒在路边喝吧？”

“……也好。”

Iker似乎以为他去酒吧的目的就是喝酒，就在兴致勃勃地在超市买了一大堆啤酒，还买了四瓶红酒。

他原本想说别在超市买，但看见Iker的样子，就全咽了下去。

难得Iker出血那么多。尽管他是从来没见识过劳尔和卡洛斯所说的一毛不拔圣卡西，可是这种场景也见得不多。

他们拎着袋子，鬼鬼祟祟地进了公园，找了条长凳坐着喝了起来。

他们一边喝一边聊，也不知道是人的关系还是别的什么，只是啤酒他就有点眩晕。在Iker把一瓶红酒直接塞到他手里的时候，他居然直接打开瓶子就喝了起来。最后聊到了中学时期。

说真的，Gigi对中学岁月的印象不是很深了，他当时就跟班上的透明人似的，一下课就跑，也不认识什么人。其实青训里也没有什么朋友，唯一称得上朋友的居然还是当年加入极端球迷组织的时候结交的那些。

但这些不应该说的，Iker不喜欢极端的东西。然而在酒精的作用下，他居然全都说了出来。Iker很认真地听着，最后抱住了他。

“没事了。都过去了。”

其实他不是很介意这些事，因为他已经不在乎了。可是Iker的拥抱过于温暖，让他忍不住回抱，根本不想放手。

如果，如果Iker是他的就好了。Gigi低头亲吻Iker的脸颊、耳垂和脖子，来回地亲吻着，但不敢越过那条线。假如他说了出来，是不是会失去Iker？他不知道，真的不知道。

Iker一动不动的，可是并不排斥，反而攀着他的脖子磨蹭着。Gigi很高兴，也许以后他能和Iker更亲密一点，最少他可以解渴的范围广了些。

Gigi依依不舍地放开Iker，厮磨这么久也够了，再久显得有些居心不良，尽管他确实就是。但他还是搂住Iker的肩膀。他才不要放开，这个星期都没抱够。

Iker很自然地往他怀里一靠，好奇地问，“那有人和你告白过吗？”

“……”

没有。可是他说不出口，只好又灌了一口酒。

“Gigi？”

“没有。”他闷闷地说。Iker笑了开来，似乎特别高兴。

“你交过女朋友吗？”

“没有。”

“那男朋友呢？”

Gigi正要又给自己灌酒，听到这里停了下来。

“没有。为什么这么问？难道你有过吗？”

Iker干笑了下说，“没有，但有男生跟我告白过。”

Gigi很想把那个敢告白的王八蛋揪出来打死。

Iker看着天空，那上面没有一颗星星，也不知道他在看什么。

“我不喜欢他，所以没答应。假如是Gigi的话，我说不定会答应的。”

“……”

Gigi突然觉得唇干口燥，他盯着Iker湿润的唇瓣，慢慢、慢慢地凑近。Iker闭上了眼睛，是同意的意思吗？

Gigi恍惚地想着，已经触到了Iker的唇，他轻轻地咬着柔软的唇瓣，迫不及待地把舌头伸了进去，跟Iker温软的舌头交错到一起，吸吮、交缠。他不是没接过吻，可是从来没像现在这么美好。

他闭上眼睛，根本舍不得离开那甜美的嘴唇。Iker是喜欢他的吧？

他解开Iker的扣子，正要亲吻下去，却被Iker阻止了。“别……Gigi……”

Gigi像被泼了一盆冷水，瞬间清醒了。Iker并不想要……

他停了下来，把Iker的扣子慢慢扣上，也不敢再看Iker的脸。

“我们回去吧。”Iker说。

他“嗯”了声，闷头往前走。但这附近根本没有计程车，他就只能等，Iker走到他旁边，直接趴在他肩上，可是他根本不敢看。

“我跟你回去。”Iker说，“我喝酒了，我不能回家。”

“这附近好像有旅馆……”

“我才不花这个冤枉钱。”

“……”Gigi真想撬开Iker的脑壳，看看里面都是些什么构造。铁公鸡的脑回路都这么与众不同吗？宁可和差点侵犯自己的变态在一起？

“Gigi，我不介意你对我那样。”

已经被酒精侵蚀的脑袋无法思考Iker到底想说什么，Gigi只能把Iker带回自己家里。

回到家里Iker又闹着要洗澡，他只好给了一件自己的衬衫过去。Iker洗完澡，直接穿着他的衬衫就出来了，底下根本就是空的。

Gigi逃也似的冲进浴室里，待他出来，Iker已经躺在床上睡着了。

他本来应该去沙发上睡的，但是他像被钉在了原地，根本不想离开。最后他确保了下自己确实穿得整整齐齐，才小心地缩进被窝里，抱住Iker睡去。

前一天晚上确实不该喝那么多酒的。他不知道该怎么面对Iker了。

Gigi非常喜欢昨天的那个吻，但也是这个吻，很可能导致他和Iker之间的关系破裂。Iker只是开个玩笑而已，结果呢？

“Gigi。”Iker在外面敲门，“你好了吗？”

Gigi不得不把门打开，目不斜视地走了出去。他的衣服对Iker来说过大了，穿上去像条裙子似的，但又不够长，底下的阴影让他只是想想就有点硬了。

Iker洗漱完从里面出来，依然还是那副打扮。Gigi撇过头，不愿意看他。Iker有些恼了，直接把他推到床上，跨坐到他身上。

“你……你是不是想反悔？你昨天明明答应了的！”

Iker喜欢上了刚来的意大利后卫。

说真的，他也没想到自己会喜欢一个同性，还是自己的队友。在这之前，他还以为自己会迎娶茱莉亚罗伯茨，走向人生巅峰来着。

而且他也说不出什么原因，就是第一眼就喜欢上了。假如还是十三四岁的年纪，他可能直接就扑上去了。但是他二十二岁了，就不会那么冲动。所以他先和意大利人交上了朋友。

Iker也不太敢直接告白。Gigi是直的，他很确定。无论是外貌还是他旁敲侧击的内容来看，他妥妥是个直男。他甚至和Gigi喜欢的女性类型都半点不搭，根本毫无机会。

在纠结了三个月之后，他决定向朋友们求助。也许成功之后他可以请他们吃顿饭。

Alex、Antonio、Pedro，还有凑数的Javier。本来他还打算找Xavi的，毕竟Xavi感情经历丰富，结果他刚打电话过去，Xavi就亢奋地说，成了你请吃饭是吗？于是他冷静地挂断了电话。

Iker确信，假如找Xavi的话，Xavi能把他吃破产。

“所以哥们，这就是你找我们的原因？你想追一个女孩子？”

“是啊。”Iker有些心虚，毕竟Gigi根本不是女性，但是他面瘫，其他人都看不出来。

“那为什么你表弟也在这？他才12岁。”

“可是我姐姐有丰富的被约经验。”Javier瞪了Alex一眼，“而且我只需要一根雪糕，跟你们不一样。”

“……好吧。”

Pedro打断了这无意义的对话，“Iker，你喜欢的女孩子怎么样的？”

于是大家都来了精神。

“漂亮吗？”

“好看。”

“身材好吗？”

“非常棒。”Iker回想起自己在洗澡时经常偷偷摸摸看的身体，耳朵有些发红，“腿尤其好看，很长很直。”

那帮狗头军师吹了个口哨，他有些不高兴。

“大吗？”

“什么？”Iker瞧见Antonio挤眉弄眼的样子，突然明了，“大，很大。”

无论是上面还是下面，都大。

“那她喜欢什么？”

“阅读、写作。”

瞬间安静了下来。

“Iker，算了吧。”

“为什么？”

“你觉得这样的女孩子会看得上你吗？”

“……”

Iker气得把这三个损友都揍了一顿，在这过程中，Javier都安静地坐在一边。

“他……她还是喜欢足球的。”

“但这不足以让她看上你，你们得有更多的共同点。”

“别扯那么多，先帮Iker把她约出来吧。她喜欢足球的话，最少第一次约会不会拒绝。”

什么叫第一次不会拒绝……

“先约她去看电影。”

“最近有什么好的爱情片吗？”

“看什么爱情片，看恐怖片！在情节高潮的时候她吓得哇的一声就往Iker怀里钻。”

“别吧，这种文艺的女孩，还是看艺术片吧。”

“你确定Iker不会睡过去印象减分吗？”

这帮损友吵得Iker脑仁疼，旁边还有个Javier跳着要发言。

“为什么不看商业片！我姐就喜欢商业片！”

Iker默默记下要看电影，任由他们自顾自地打起来。

“接着是吃饭。她喜欢什么？”

“意大利菜。”

“那就找个意大利餐厅吧，我有个推荐……”

“有能喝高乐高的吗？”

“……哥们，你确定要在意大利餐厅喝高乐高？”

Iker想了想，坚定地点了点头。

最后他们给他制定好约会方案，他就默默实行了。尽管电影他坚决选了《黑客帝国3》。

初次约会很成功，也很圆满。Iker兴奋地向他的狗头军师汇报。

“我们牵手了！我还亲了他……亲了她！”

“你们接吻了？”

“呃……没有，我亲了……脸。”实际上是唇角。

Iker想起当时的情景，心就扑通扑通跳个不停。

他的狗头军师们陷入了诡异的缄默。

“算了吧。”Antonio说，“Iker毕竟是第一次，只是亲下脸就这么兴奋也是正常的。”

“在这种女孩面前高乐高配意大利菜居然没被拒绝比较神奇。”

“……”

Iker觉得他们十分不靠谱，决定中止对他们的雇佣。

Iker在用自己的方法去接触Gigi。他觉得Gigi根本不排斥他，甚至可以说非常喜欢。但是不知道为什么，Gigi又喜欢，又在回避。他已经好几次在洗澡时和Gigi的视线相遇了，其实也不是好几次了，都有十几次了吧。这在以前都没试过，Gigi也在看他吗？

然而一切都搞砸了，他不得不再次向他的狗头军师们求助。

“我好像做错事了。”Iker有些打不起精神。

“你做什么了？”Pedro问。

“我那天说……”Iker想起那天自己说的话，小心翼翼地说，“我那天问她，我们可不可以做爱。”

“……她怎么说的？”

“不理我了，还说以后不要再开这种玩笑。”

“哥们……她这是根本不喜欢你啊……”

“……可是我觉得……她明明也喜欢我。”

“可是姐姐说，”Javier插话了，“男生容易自作多情，她们根本没答应。”

“……我问你们，女生怎么追人的？”

“Iker，现在是你在追她，不是她追你。”

“总之你们先告诉我。”

那帮家伙提供的方法，他一一尝试了，昨晚Gigi明明也回应了，为什么？

是的是的，公园过于开放根本不合适。他原本打算到Gigi家就一鼓作气做到最后，这样Gigi也就不能反悔了。然而他不小心睡着了。他就不该喝那么多酒，喝太多了根本不是壮胆也不是装醉，而是真的醉了。

Iker越想越生气，直接坐到Gigi身上，吻了上去。

Gigi脑海一片空白。Iker温软的舌头探了进来，笨拙地在他的口腔里搅动。他本能地缠了上去，几乎是立刻就把主动权抢了回来。他舔舐着那敏感的黏膜，Iker整个人都软了下来，他紧紧地搂住Iker的腰，努力控制住向下抚摸的欲望。他不确定Iker是不是真的准备好了。

良久，Gigi终于松开了Iker。Iker湿润的眼睛让他忍不住又舔了下那红肿的唇，Iker的手抓挠了下，似乎终于恢复了些神志。Iker瞪了他一眼，猛地扑上来，含住他的耳垂舔弄。Gigi差点跳了起来。他生气地拍了拍Iker的屁股，Iker往后移了点，眼睛往下移，看着他已经立起来的阴茎笑了起来，和那天一模一样。

“Gigi，需要帮忙吗？”Iker咬着嘴唇，嘴角是掩饰不住的笑意，“我也需要帮忙。”

Gigi呼吸停顿了下。Iker贴得很近，他们都能感受到对方已经起了反应的下半身。

“需要帮忙吗？”Iker重复了一遍，隔着裤子用手背蹭了下他的阴茎。

Gigi轻轻啄了下那柔软的唇，又吻了上去。Iker回应着，把他的衣服全脱了下来，抓住他的阴茎开始套弄。Gigi按捺不住，双手伸进衬衫里，在光滑的肌肤上游移着。Iker几乎没法继续动作，最后自暴自弃地攀着他的脖子磨蹭，任由他摆弄。

Gigi一颗颗地解开Iker的纽扣，Iker不满地蹭着，他还是不紧不慢，看着白皙的肌肤逐渐显露出来，吻也跟随着一路向下，痴迷地在觊觎许久的肉体上徘徊，直至完全结合。

他不是没有过床伴，可是他从未想过性事可以如此美好，像是自己缺失的部分终于完全补完了一样。

在终于攀上高潮以后，他依然忍不住继续抚摸着、亲吻着，继续温存。

Alex他们终究没有获得Iker的大餐报酬。Antonio怀疑过Iker是不是已经成功了，但是为了赖掉请客所以装作没成功。但是他们观察了很久，Iker虽然从家里搬了出来，可是也没和哪个女孩同居，甚至也没和哪个女孩走得比较近。最后，他们还不得不请Javier吃雪糕。因为Iker不肯买，Javier又哭得比较可怜，所以变成他们请了！

这天，他们去皇马看Iker训练。Javier突然说，“这个人腿好长。”

他们顺着Javier的手指看去，是皇马新来的意大利后卫，也是Iker现在的邻居。那个意大利人正搂着Iker往更衣室走去。在西班牙人里绝对说不上矮的Iker瞬间被衬托得娇小玲珑，刚好可以被意大利人圈进怀里。

“当然长了，那个意大利人可是有一米九。”

“可是他的腿又长又直。”

“是挺少见的，踢足球的多数罗圈腿。”

“Iker不是很介意吗？自己的腿不够直哈哈哈哈！”

Javier发现话题已经全偏了，那三个大人已经开始讨论哪个明星的腿更直了。Javier看向正搂着他表哥的大个子，身材健美，确实又高又大，腿很长很直。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex、Antonio、Pedro都是卡西的朋友，在ins上他们互动不少，这三人还经常去波尔图看卡西。Javier就是那个花滑冠军哈维尔·费尔南德斯。其实这几个人我都不熟，瞎掰的


End file.
